


The Juliantina Lap Dance that LITERALLY no asked for

by JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Ends soft and fluffy, F/F, Lingerie, Smutty, lap dance, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts/pseuds/JustAGirlWithTooManyThoughts
Summary: Some fluff with a little bit of smut. Valentina’s got a plan to have a little fun.





	The Juliantina Lap Dance that LITERALLY no asked for

Juliana’s body hits the back of the chair that sits next to Valentina’s desk with a soft thud.  
“Let me just put on some music, yeah?”  
There’s no response, because Juliana is a little busy blatantly ogling Valentina. And why wouldn’t she, with the sexy little number that the other girl is wearing right now? Valentina had slipped off her robe to reveal a teal lingerie set, with matching garter belts that are currently holding up sparkly white thigh-high fishnets. Juliana’s eyes almost don’t know where to settle; they’re darting back and forth to her chest, her hips, and down her thighs, trying to really take in the effect of the stockings. She doesn’t have nearly enough time to appreciate the literal art that is in front of her before Valentina is pointedly clearing her throat.  
“Juls, baby, my eyes are up here.” Juliana’s whole head snaps up at the playful admonishment, a sheepish smile on her face, but she offers no apology for her behavior. Because she’s definitely not sorry for staring at Valentina when she’s dressed (barely dressed) like that.  
Valentina repeats her question, “Would it be alright if I put on some music?”  
Juliana tries to bite back her retort but it comes out anyway, “Well you planned this whole thing, so I’m assuming if I say no, it’ll really throw a wrench into this operation.”  
Valentina looks down at her, hands on her hips (her deliciously lace covered hips) and rolls her eyes at her.  
“You’re certainly well within your rights to say no.”  
Valentina‘s eyes soften, even though they’re still alight with mischievous promise and look impossibly bluer with the undergarments she has on. Juliana only smiles at her before stating that she has no problem with her putting on some music. See, Juliana had learned long ago (through pleasant first-hand experience) that when Valentina thinks of something new to incorporate into their sex life, it’s in Juliana’s best interest to play along, largely in part because she greatly reaps the benefits of that decision. But also because Juliana loves seeing the look on her girlfriend’s face when she is Valentina’s captive and attentive audience. Juliana’s deep brown eyes focused solely on her, on the way Valentina moves herself through their interactions, the anticipation in Juliana’s stare is intoxicating to Valentina. It’s like the younger girl is ready for anything although never quite sure what it’ll be, but either way she’s happy to follow Valentina to the ends of the earth if she asked.  
The song that starts playing isn’t one that Juliana’s familiar with so she listens carefully to the lyrics.  
🎶Boy I will be your sexy silk. Wrap me around round round round. I’ll be your pussycat licking your milk right now down down down 🎶  
Valentina’s produced a white feather boa from the desk behind Juliana, and she holds it in both hands, hugging behind her hips as she undulates them to the beat of the song. Valentina knows it’s a bit ridiculous, over the top and comical, but the utter shock and want that color Juliana’s face give her the confidence to continue through her well-practiced dance routine.  
🎶Oh a kiss can last all night. You’ll have to seduce me, nibble and bite🎶  
On cue, Valentina bites her bottom lip, loving the way Juliana’s eyes focus on the movement. Next, she makes a show of dropping the boa, spins around and slowly bends down to pick it back up. When she turns back around, boa twisting around her body, Juliana’s sitting up straighter than before, and her eyes are wide as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend gyrating to what seems to be, an extremely sexual song. She clears her throat before she finds her voice and asks, “What’s this song called? I’ve never heard it before.”  
Valentina wolfishly grins at her as she takes three purposeful strides into Juliana’s space.  
“It’s called Sexy Silk and it’s by Cumkitten.” She’s close enough to Juliana that she can visibly see her throat bob as she forcefully swallows. Juliana feels her cheeks heat up (more like her whole body heat up) as Valentina gingerly settles directly over her lap.  
🎶Woah woah woah woah woah Boy you’re gonna win. Say yeah yeah yeah You’re under my skin. I’ve got butterflies within. Ohhhhhhhh I think I like you🎶  
At the singer’s gasping “Ohhhhhh” Valentina drops her head back and rolls it in a slow circle. Juliana can’t help but drop a few messy kisses to the newly exposed skin in front of her and Valentina lets out a small gasp in response, but she keeps rolling and rocking her hips in time with the music. She maneuvers herself so that her back is now to Juliana and she sways her butt in the seated girl’s face, moves her hips real slow as she moves her arms up her body until they run through her hair and sweep over her head. Juliana’s fingers cautiously come to rest on slim hips, but the other girl’s quick to turn around and snatch her wrists.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” she tuts and Juliana lets out a frustrated exhale through her nose.  
“Hands to yourself please, and pay attention to the song.”  
So Juliana does, turning her attention back to the lyrics.  
🎶Close your eyes and count to five (One, Two, Three)🎶 Juliana does what the song says, dutifully closing her eyes. And she knows that was exactly the right thing to do when Valentina perches herself heavily on her lap.  
🎶Open your mouth for me, sugar🎶 Again, Juliana quickly does what she hears in the song and Valentina’s tongue sweeps into her mouth. Juliana moans at the feeling and Valentina tightly wraps her arms around Juliana’s neck, pulling her deeper into a kiss that’s all tongue and wet heat. When they break apart for a moment of air, Valentina swiftly yanks Juliana’s shirt off and over her head, tossing the garment in the corner of her room.  
The song comes to an end and the music transitions into “Can’t Take My Eyes Off You,” Juliana lets out a laugh because there couldn’t be a more appropriate song to portray the way she’s feeling right now. Valentina’s looking down at her, and there’s an affectionate grin on her face that makes Juliana lift Valentina out of the seat with her so that they’re both standing. She takes one of Valentina’s hands in hers and places the other on her hips, exactly like she did the first time that she danced with her now girlfriend. Juliana sings the lyrics to Valentina, looking directly into her eyes, basically drowning in the pools of blue: 🎶You’re just to good to be true. Can’t take my eyes off you🎶  
They dance around the room for the duration of the song, regardless of the fact that Valentina is solely in her underwear and Juliana’s shirtless with her jeans still on. They both belt out to each other the “I love you baby!” with so much conviction that if anyone had heard them, there would be no doubt in anyone’s mind that these two girls were hopelessly and magically in love with one another.


End file.
